Alcohol
by AhhJesus
Summary: Kaname is a abusive alcoholic and hurts his pet Zero but maybe the vampire Lord has feeling for the boy but what if the boy love's another? WARNING- yaoi. Please review.
1. Broken ribs

Alcohol

I was crying hysterically, curled up in the corner of my Lord's bed chamber. He was an awful drunk and the beatings he dished out each time keep getting worse. I was naked and bloodied. He would surely beat me for getting my worthless blood on his expensive antique rug. I tried to open my left eye but it was swollen shut from the punch I was dealt just minutes earlier. When he drinks he become so rough its almost unbearable.

I slowly stop my crying and sit up painfully. I looked around my master's chamber to observe the disaster he created while in his drunken fury. He would be back soon and I do not want to displease him any further. So I slowly stood up, my leash dangling down my back past my naked ass to quickly straighten the room as best as possible. I straightened the rug and put the misplaced and turned over furniture back in its rightful place.

I was awfully sore, it hurt to breathe. I was moving slowly around the room picking up his belongings. A sharp pain shot through my side when I bent down to pick up a empty wine bottle. I looked at my ribcage- it was black and bruised. It would be no shock if he had broken one of my ribs, it surely would not be the first time.

After picking up his room best as I could I went to the bath room to get a bowl of hot water and soap to clean my blood spots off the blue velvet carpet. When I returned to the bathroom I saw my naked and bruised body in the mirror. I pour more hot water and slowly wash away the dried blood. Which revealed bruised all over my body where he hit, kicked, and bit me.

I held my breath as I washed my bruised ribs. As bad as the beatings were I know what usually comes after them is worse. Lord Kaname has a cycle when he drinks. First he gets shit faced drunk and takes his anger out on me then he leaves to drink more. And when he comes back that's when his rage turns into lust. Hard ,painful lust that leaves me limping for days.

I shudder and the thought of what's about to be my fate, much like every other night. I reposition my heavy black collar around my neck and pull the leash across my chest. Master Kaname insists I wear a collar because he says dogs don't obey without being reminded that they are dogs.

Just as I finish cleaning up and trying to soak my swollen lilac eye I hear my drunken Master thud through his heavy oak chamber door.

I walk out of the bathroom with my head bowed ready for his command. He is standing by the bed eyeing me up and down slowly. I feel myself start to shake under his cold heartless stare. Then after a long minute I hear him speak.' Come here Zero, crawl to me.' He says it so calm and that's what scares me.

I drop to my knees and keep my head bowed and slowly crawl over the soft blue carpet to my Lord's feet. I make sure to sway my hips the way I know he likes ,maybe he will go easy on me tonight. My leash softly jingles and I crawl. When I reach just a few inches from his feet I stop and sit back on my heels, being very careful to not making contact with my Lord.

He reaches down and grabs a fist full of my silver hair yanking me up hard. I close my good eye tight so tears don't spill out and he drags me up onto the king sized bed by my hair. He drapes me over the side of the large bed forcing me to stand with my ass up in the air. I keep my eyes closed tight as I feel him press his growing cock against my backside. I hear the sound of him taking off his belt and the loosening of his pants.

All of a sudden I feel m Master leaning over me and his hot breath on my neck, the smell of alcohol fresh on his lips. 'Tell me pet, Do you like it when I treat you like this?' I squeeze my eyes tighter and hold my breath in fear. Before I can really thing of the question he asks me I feel his cold leather belt crash across my ass. My eyes shoot open in surprise and I gasp loudly and the pain shoots through me. He swings again, and as the belt hits me I close my eyes again and grip the silk blanket on the bed.

He hits me a few more times till I am crying and whimpering for him to stop. " Aww, what's wrong pet, You don't like it? I thought you did." He speaks slowly in his usual low tone. I can hear that he is smiling at me crying in front of him. Before I can answer him, his temper takes over and he hits me with his belt a few more times.

I slide off the bed crying and begging him to stop. The pain on my backside is too much added with the previous pain from his beatings. I curl up at his feet whispering " I like it, I like it, I like it". Anything to get him to stop. My humiliation pleased him enough that he dropped the belt with a loud thud.

I feel his long fingers wrap around my leash before he pulls it up roughly forcing me to look into his red-brown eyes. They are glossy with alcohol and he has a defined smile across his thin lips. My eyes drift down his body and to his crotch where his pants were unbuttoned and loosely clinging to his hips.

With shaking fingers I reach for his waist band pulling his pants down enough to free his throbbing erection. His hard pink cock slipped out easily, I feel his grip on my leash tighten. I watch as it stiffens and the cold night air brushes across it. I duck my head slightly under my Lord's erection to gently lick the underneath side. I hear him inhale and his grip tightens almost to the point of choking me.

Pushing the need for air from my mind I slowly lick my Masters testicles sucking on them gently before moving up to take his tip in my mouth. My lord is practically purring above me and I know I am pleasing him tonight. " Good boy..", he growls and places a hand on the back of my silver head.

I start to lick the tip of his hard cock, licking off all his sweet precum before wrapping my lips around his head fully. Immediately I feel him push on the back of my head making his erection slide into my mouth further. It happens to fast It almost gags me. I place my hands flat onto the floor and allow him to thrust roughly into my mouth. His cock slides down my throat and I start to panic from the lose of air. I fight so hard to not pull back.

I begin to gag, he hears me struggling and pulls out of my mouth with a loud pop. I gasp and inhale rapidly but its all too soon before he slams back into my mouth. I feel his cock sliding down my throat making it raw and sore. I start gagging and making awful slurping sounds as he pounds quickly into my mouth. He doesn't care to stop this time and just as I begin to get dizzy he pulls out and tosses me to the floor.

_**Hello- I know its been a quick minute since I wrote a story for you guys so I quickly made this one for everyone. ^^ Let me know what you think. Please ignore any typos I rushed this ( like all my stories eeek…SORRY :/) Should I continue or what? Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks**_


	2. Past

Chaper 2

I wake up at the foot of the bed curled up in a tight ball. I open my eyes slowly and look around my Lord's bedroom. Thin rays of dim light are peeking through the large curtains.

Without having to look behind me I know my Master is still sleeping. His rhythmic long breathes are the only sounds in the whole castle. The memories of the night before come back to me and I pray thanks that things went so well.

For once I am thankful for my Lord's alcohol problem. After a short unfinished blowjob he seemed to lose interest in me and passed out sprawled on the bed. That is a rare gift I was given and I know it will be centuries till that happens again.

Sitting up I grab my side and struggle to stifle my whimpers. Looking at my Lord sleeping never seems to take my breath away. Even though he treats me so bad his beauty always amazes me. At times I believe that I love him and sometimes, only sometimes do I think he actually loves me.

I carefully slip from the tall bed and softly walk over to the restroom. Turning on the shower as hot as possible and waiting for it to warm up. I take a moment to look at my frame in the mirror- the bruises were already healing but my ribs were still as black as night.

Running my fingers through my knotted silver hair trying to tame it a bit, I need a haircut. My hair was getting rather long, longer than I liked. My Lord insisted on me keeping it on the long side, I would guess because he liked something to drag me by.

Memories of the first day I met him flash in my head. I was in a slave auction still human then. I was on the bidding platform being stared at by everyone and anyone interested. I remember being ashamed and trying to hide my naked body from them but being forced to show all myself to viewers. He was in the crowd.

When my bidding began he was the first and the last to make an offer. For no one bid against their King. That night he brought me back to the very room we share and made me one of them, a vampire. And every day since I have served his every violent and comforting wish.

Pushing my past behind me I removed my collar and leash before stepping into the hot steaming shower. In the shower I wash my sore body with my favorite honey body wash, being very careful around my rib area.

After finishing I shut the water off and dry myself with a large towel I had picked. By the time I finished my hygiene routine, I replaced my collar-minus the leash to cut down on the noise it makes when I walk and returned to my Lord's bed side.

When I arrived at the side of the bed a pale arm jets out and grabs me by the waist pulling me into the sheets. I gasp loudly and it feels like my sides on fire holding my breath I lean into my Master obediently. He forces me to lay on top of him as he pulls the dark sheets over me holding my hard by my hips.

"You smell great..", he trails off purring into my hair. Even after all these years I still shudder at the first sound of his morning voice. So low and powerful but sexy at the same time, a voice that demands complete obedience.

I lay on his chest for who knows how long, his breath slows again and I know he is sleeping. His grasp still firm around my waist. I know better than to move away from my Vampire King and in time I slowly fall asleep myself.

_**So hey- I know this chapter is a lot softer then the first but I wanted to show more of Zero's emotions. Sorry I can't write more , I can only write in short bursts. IT'S A CURSE. Sorry if you don't like it and ignore any typos I am bad at this ; -; Stay tuned full yaoi scene later I promise. c; Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks~**_


	3. Breakfast

I wake some time after to the movement under me. My lord was awake and was in the process of moving me to the side. In my sleepy state I assist him by rolling in the direction he wanted. Through my blurry eyes I see my dark haired king slip from his bed and walk to the bathroom.

"Zero, call down to the kitchens I am hungry", he calls in a husky voice from the bathroom. I roll off the side of the bed and walk over to a small table in the corner of the room which held the phone. I pick it up and dial down to the kitchen. After all these years I know without even asking what my Master will eat this morning. Two pieces of bacon with an English muffin and his coffee, black of course with additional Tylenol for the hangover.

Just like his unchanging beauty, his routine also never changes.

The water turns on in the bathroom and I see the shadows of my King moving from the cracked door. After hanging up the phone I busy myself by making the bed. Making sure to fold each blanket perfectly and placing each pillow rightfully where it belongs. As I move I feel the pain in my side, not as painful as before due to my healing kicking in slowly.

After the bed is perfect as it had been all the other mornings I move over to the wardrobe to get my King's clothes out before laying them out on the bed. I pull out his usual semi casual garb, dress pants and a simple but elegant button down. The water shuts off from the bathroom as I lay his clothes gently on the bed.

Before I could fully turn around I felt him beside me staring down at me, I turn slowly to meet his gaze. His heavy brown-red eyes glare into my own lilac ones and I realize I still fear him, even after all these years. He is the Vampire Lord and even when he is not hitting or raping me just his look alone sends chills down my back.

His arm reaches out and pushes me out of the way as he steps up to grab his clothes. The bath towel hanging loosely around his waist hardly staying on to his hips. He strips the bath towel and hands it to me, clutching the bath towel and keeping my eyes to the floor I walk back into the bathroom to put it in the laundry bin.

On the way back I pause and readjust my collar to sit more comfortably on my neck before walking back out into the large bedroom. My Master was almost fully dressed now and was finishing buttoning up his shirt when he looked up at me.

The look that flashed across his face was one I had only seen a few times among the decades and it confused me. Then he was in front of me pushing me against the door frame, he gripping my wrists and held them over my head. I kept my head low and stared at the patterns on the rug.

A low growl rumbled through his chest and I slowly raise my head to look up at him. The expression on his face took my breath away; it was a mixture of anger and sorrow. He held our gaze for a few long moments then slowly eyed down my body, observing the damage. When he spotted my side he made another small growl and his forehead wrinkled together.

"How many", he asked still eyeing my bruised ribcage.

"Maybe two or three my Lord." My reply was hardly over a whisper.

He nodded slowly still looking at my black side then he released my hands from above my head. I saw him thinking and for a few long moments I dared not to even breathe. His face was so close to my side that I kind of felt ashamed I was wasting his time on something so minimal.

"My Lord, It is fine it hardly even hurts-", My reply was cut short as he reached his long delicate fingers out and brushed them against my side making me inhale sharply. His head snapped up and stared at up at me before he straightened up and took a step back.

Then before I knew it he had slapped me. So hard I almost fell over if it wasn't for his arm that had steadied me. My lilac eyes widened with shock as the pain rushed to my cheek.

"Zero, you know to never lie to me." His cold gaze was upon me and I hated when he looked at me like that. All I could do was nod. The amount of sorrow I saw before was gone and his cold brown-red eyes were back.

Then a low knocking came from the chamber door. It was Nino, the favorite maid with breakfast. I looked from the door back at my Master. His eyes never leaved me and for a second I doubted he even heard the knocking.

My Master then moved away from me and walked to the door. He slowly cracked the door and was having a low conversation with the small blonde girl that I didn't bother to listen too. Suddenly very tired I lean fully back on the door frame, letting it support me.

Kaname then closed the door, carrying in the trays himself. Setting them down on the table in the corner he didn't look up at me as he motioned me over.

I meet him in front of the small table as he lays out the trays. Without pausing at what he was doing he says "You are cold." And for the first time I realize I was still naked and shaking. From the draft in the room or from fear I am not sure.

I watch my Lord then walk over to the wardrobe and pull out one of his more plain dress shirts and return to me. He doesn't make eye contact as he slips it over me, buttoning it up carefully over my ribs.

The light blue cotton shirt hangs loosely on me and stops just right past my ass. This jester is an odd one for my Master usually enjoys me naked and refuses me clothes within his company.

After he is done he takes a seat at the empty chair at the table and motions me to climb on his lap, which I do without hesitation. I curl up into his chest and he firmly rests a hand on my hip. He flips through some papers that Nino has also brought him as he eats.

He pauses every once in awhile to offer me a bite or two of his breakfast. In my current state I have little use for human food and don't require it often, my life revolves completely around his blood which he rarely gives me.

To pass the time I trace my pale fingers along the collar of his shirt. Up and down the stitching, around the buttons. He hardly seems to notice my little touches and in time he finishes eating.

I sit up to get up from his lap but as soon as I begin to move he scoops me up in his arms rather roughly and carries me to the bed dropping me in the center. I inhale sharply again as the bed makes contact with me side as I bounce a few time then stop.

My Lord then begins to unbutton his shirt exposing his neck to me. I see his neck pulse and I bite my lip to stay in line.

" Yes, Zero that's for you," He seems to have heard my unanswered question before climbing into the bed and on top of me. I stare up at my dark haired king as he bends his neck down towards my mouth.

Taking his nail he punctures the side of his neck spilling his dark blood onto my face. I lean up and start to suck on his neck like a starving child. The need for food overwhelms me as my fangs start to ache. I drink my Lord's blood as fast as I can, its sweet metal taste sliding down my throat. Just as I am about to lose myself in it he pulls away.

My fangs ache for me as he hovers over me. His neck is already starting to heel as he pulls back to observe me. I know my lustful red eyes please him because he smirks. He likes to remind me how much I need him.

Then his attention turns elsewhere as he slides up the shirt I am wearing, up to my chest. He is staring at my side and I join him in watching as my ribcage slowly heals and the color returns to normal.

A quick smirk flashes across his face as he pulls away and unfolds a blanket at the foot of the bed. He then leans back over me wrapping me up in it.

His blood still on my face and drying he leans down and kisses my forehead gently.

"Sleep now" I hear him whisper. Then everything goes black.

_**Oh-hey again. So this is the third chapter. Honestly I don't know where this is going I am kinda winging it. Please ignore any typos like always I write these in a rush. ( shame on me!) Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Till next time~**_


	4. Elders

Kaname's point of view:

The throne room is loud with the buzzing of numerous high vampires talking amongst themselves about the always present issues of vampire politics. I scan the large high arched room. Rows of tall white pillars hold up the extravagantly carved ceiling. There was no furniture in the room except my large black wood throne that has carefully decorated roses up the sides. Lazily I continue to stare on past the noisy vampires and focus on the patterns on the stone floor.

As boring as it was to sit here and pretend to be interested in the conversations around me, today it just seemed difficult to pretend. My thoughts drifted to anything but the topics at hand and I simply did not care today. I slowly close my eyes and run my fingers through my dark brown hair. My head was pounding, for sure a hangover, Zero had done right with the pain killers earlier but they were wearing off.

Zero.. That was a topic he for sure did not want to think about.

As the hours stretched on I handled the daily struggles of his court but after a few more hours I was mentally exhausted and starving. I look over to my left and my advisor Lukka steps forward. He was very lean and taller than most with bright red hair that he usually kept shaggy and long. I had known him most of my life and that whole time his basic clothing style had not changed. He only wore far too casual black tshirts and jeans but along with being my advisor he was also a friend. A pure blood Lord hardly has friends, but I considered him a rare friend.

" Had enough for today?" Lukka whispered as he leaned beside my throne smiling. I didn't reply and his smile just widened. " You drink too often it always puts you in a bad mood after."

" I will take dinner early, make a excuse", I get up and turn my back to him and the swarm of other vampires and head to my private dining room. I hear something that sounds like Lukka replying ' Aye aye Captain', but one cannot be so sure.

By the time I had entered the dining room and poured a glass of red wine Lukka was pulling out a chair next to me. He had a look on his face that told me he had something to tell me but he held his tongue.

My food was brought out and as I ignored my advisor and focused on pushing the food around my plate I watched him out the corner of my eye, his expression continuing to worsen.

" Out with it Lukka I am in no mood", I harshly stab at the piece of chicken on my plate yet he does not start to speak but just stares at me with that mixed expression.

"Lukka." I demand once more and I watch as he sits back in the dining room chair and pushes his red hair out of his face.

" I know you don't want to hear this but, The Elders are getting concerned-"

"For fucks sake not this again I am done talking about it."

"My Lord its not something you can demand to not talk about." He chewed on his bottom lip, obviously nervous.

" I said no." I return my attention back to my meal but the silence was short lived.

" The Elders hound me daily, when will you take a mate? They worry. They want you to produce a heir", Lukka's voice flattened at the last part. We had, had this conversation more than a dozen times as of late.

Placing my silverware down I stare off out the window at the dark sky. The silence holds for awhile till I finally figure out what to say.

" And whom shall I mate hm? Any good ideas? We both know I am not into females so where does that lead us?" I hear my advisor shift in his seat.

"My Lord you know there are ways around that, fertility spells."

"That still doesn't answer the 'Who to mate' question. It must be pure blood but I can't stand the others." I pick up my glass and down its contents in one gulp.

Turning to face my red haired advisor I ask again "Who?"

His expression twisted as he stared at the dark oak table trying to organize is thoughts.

" You seem found of the silver haired one." He spoke low, enough to only I could hear him in the empty room. I was stunned by his reply and simply sat back staring at him.

" I know he is not pure blood but there are ways…And besides he is the only one you can stand being around for any length of time without killing."

"He is a pet."

Lukka sat up in his chair and straightened his tshirt out. "With all due respect My Lord, we both know he is more than that." And with that he left.

Unable to finish eating I retired to my study to think about what has to happen. The Elders need a heir, I need a mate, a pure blood. Lukka was right there are ways around that but they are rather painful and the procedure carries a low success rate. I walked around my study picking books off the shelf to research. Only one had ever successfully survived the procedure and only a handful of high level vampires knew it even existed. To be turned into a pure blood, something every vampire wants.

Sitting down and flipping through the pages of varies books my mind went to the silver haired vampire in my bedroom. I owned him in this form, but if he did attempt the procedure and survived, that would make him my mate and equal.

With scattered thoughts reading became impossible and I decided to go see my pet. As I walked down the hallway I thought of the possibilities. Of course I loved him but a high vampire Lord could not be so open with his emotions. It killed me to know I and hurt him once again, he was just so fragile and a part of me loved him for that softness.

I reach my chamber door and slowly open it just in case he was napping. As I step through the door way I see him still curled up in bed wearing my shirt. The sound of the closing door wakes him and he sits up quickly, his lilac eyes on me.

_**Hello. C: Sorry for the lack of update in awhile school is finishing and eoc's- yuck. Someone told me to write in Kaname's pov and I thought I would ( SEE I DO READ EVERY COMMENT) lol. As usual please ignore any typos my work ethic is poop. Also please leave me feed back and tell me what you think- Till next time.**_


	5. Scent

**Hello, So I am going to switch the point of view around from first person to third, ( So I can maybe write a decent chapter this time.) If you hate it let me know and I will switch back- sorry I suck. ; -;**

They held each other's gaze for a moment before Zero shyly looked away pretending to stare at the pattern of the blanket he was wrapped up in. Without a word Kaname walked over to the side table where a pile of old books were always stacked and shuffled through the one on top. Zero watched his Master out of the corner of his eye completely puzzled. Those books had not been touched since Zero had come to be with the Vampire Lord.

Kaname picked up the book that was on the far bottom of the pile and turned away to go sit at the small table. Zero's lilac eyes followed his Master everywhere and traced the furious expression that was on the brown haired males face. It was obvious something was bothering him. After a few minutes of that his Master spoke.

"Zero, you are bugging me, Leave. Go down to the kitchen and get something to eat." His eyes never left from the old worn pages of the book as he spoke to his pet.

The silver haired boy nodded and slipped from on top of the plush bed and went to the closet to put on a basic pair of pants, not bothering to put shoes on. He rolled up the sleeves of Kaname's shoes that he was wearing.

As the purple eyed boy came out of the closet and was heading to the door as something sharply wrapped around his left wrist tugging him to a halt. Zero froze and looked down at the slender hand holding him still. Without looking up from his book Kaname said "Bring more red wine when you return." His icy voice always the same life less sound in the younger boy's ears as it has been for years.

Zero's head hardly formed a nod before he was released and out of the door heading towards the kitchen. Zero lazily walked through the old castle- most of the vampires were asleep or getting ready too. Pausing to look out a window in the corridor he was strolling he saw the sun was rising. He had slept all night that would for sure mess up his schedule.

The entire castle was silent as the sun rose over the realm. Zero picked up his pace as he came closer to the kitchen where the human cooks were busy at all hours of the day. He pushed the giant wood doors open that lead to the massive kitchen. Scanning the room he noticed only a few people in the area, a few cooks and servants, then his eyes fell on a familiar face. Nino, the small blonde girl that He had known for years and that had helped him more times than he could count.

The small girl looked up and practically bounced from her old position to in front of the silver haired boy. " Good morning Zero, hungry aye?" Zero smiled and nodded as she turned away to retrieve a plate of food.

Zero always liked Nino, she was always happy and didn't look at him like all the others did. Everyone else either glared with disgust at him or gave him sympathetic looks, they either hated him for not being a noble vampire or felt sorry for him. Both were awful and Zero hated it, hardly anyone talked to him, that is except for bubbly Nino.

Zero sat down at a small table alongside one of the kitchen walls where the staff ate their meals. Nino brought him a plate of stewed potatoes and some sort of meat.

"Left over's, hope you don't mind." She practically sang when she spoke and sat down in front of the quite boy.

Zero's lips curled into a half hearted smile. " You know I don't."

After that Zero didn't speak much as he ate and listened to Nino talk about a whole lot of meaningless girl things. Zero didn't care too much about what she was talking to him about he was just happy that someone was talking to him. After Zero finished eating he looked up to notice the small girl staring at him.

" It's odd, Lord Kaname never lets you out on your own." Her eyes stared deep into his.

" He sent me out, I was annoying him apparently." Zero mumbled and looked away to scan the almost empty kitchen. Without another word Nino started cleaning and Zero stood thanking her and turned to head back to the room. Just at the door way he remembered the wine and asked Nino to retrieve a bottle.

On the way back to his Master's rooms Zero suddenly stopped as a red haired male stepped out from a small door way into a shadowed part of the hall blocking his way. Zero's face went pale as he stared at the shadowy figure in fear.

Leaning against one of the hall walls he looked at the pale boy. After staring a minute Zero exhaled a sigh of relief.

" Don't scare me like that, asshole." Zero almost smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. The red haired male smiled and stepped out of the shadows.

Lukka chuckled and walked closer to the other boy in the hallway. " I couldn't help it, did you see your face?" The red haired boy laughed again. "Besides it's not my fault I have to see you like this."

He was now directly in front of Zero now. Lukka reached out and pulled Zero by the waist closer to him, their chests touching and their lips only inches apart, Zero breathed a sigh and leaned up to kiss the older male. Their kiss was gentle and Zero could feel the love radiating from Lukka as he held the silver haired boy in the hallway.

Lukka broke the kiss far too soon for the younger's liking and he pulled away breaking all contact. The frown that was almost always on Zero's face returned but Lukka didn't see it he was looking at the bottle in the boys hand.

" He has already drank a bottle at dinner", Lukka whispered. His face fell from its normal carefree, strong pose to a look of utter sadness and Zero knew why. Every time his Master drank it ended bad and each time Lukka was closer to snapping.

Lukka had been there the first night he was brought to the castle and each time Kaname ignored and abused the frail boy. His Master's bestfriend and realm advisor was risking his life each day for him. After time the two of them fell in love but could only show it in special situations. This was one of the rare times.

Unable to see the pained look on his Love's face Zero stepped forward again and kissed the red head. More rough this time but still full of the same passion and love as the first one they shared. Zero pulled away from the kiss slowly and layed his forehead on Lukka's.

"Kaname will ask you to do something for him here shortly, I know it will sound insane but trust me and say yes. I can't tell you what but I know you can do it-" Lukka paused trying to collect his words. "You know I love you right?"

And Zero did know, He was still alive because of the man in front of him. The flickers of emotions he felt for his Master were nothing like what it felt like to be with Lukka. Slowly he whispered back " I do, I love you more."

Lukka smiled and pulled away from his love and stepped aside to give Zero room to move on. Zero walked around the red head and hurried down the hallway back to his Master, the whole time trying to hold back tears.

When he stepped through the door way he saw Kaname was still reading at the table.

"H-Here is the wine My Lord." Zero walked slowly keeping his eyes on the floor as he walked over to his Master.

" You smell funny." Kaname looked up from his book this time to gaze at the trembling boy.

"Uh, I bumped into your advisor in the hall. He wanted to know what I was doing out alone and during the morning" Zero stumbled through the last part of his lie.

"Ah, go wash I don't like that smell on you." Kaname took the wine bottle and looked back at his book.

Zero practically ran to the bathroom, his heart slamming against his chest. He only calmed down after he had thoroughly scrubbed his Lover's scent off of his skin.

**Hello- I hope you like this chapter like I said up there ^ let me know if this pov works better? Once again sorry for any typos I am shit. ; -; Please leave a review and let me know what you think? OH THE SCANDAL.**


	6. True love

The Brunette Vampire reclined in his office chair and stared blankly the pile of papers and books scattered across his old wooden desk. This last week had creeped by for the Pure Blood he was dodging threats from the Elders and warnings from his Advisor. He had been researching and contemplating what his Advisor was leading to. _Could he really make Zero his mate? Surely it could kill the fragile boy._

As much as the cold Lord cared for the other male he couldn't openly show that. If he did then Zero's life would be put in to danger if his enemies knew the Pure Blood had a weakness.

He leaned forward and rubbed his eyes. Kaname hadn't slept in days and had tried to keep his distance from his pet until he could figure everything out. He looked up and flipped open a old red book and reread the exert he had underlined:

"… _On the blood moon on the 10__th__ month when the stars are aligned directly ahead at midnight the individual needs to be layed down in direct view of a open window dragged in the blood moons light. The sacred objects and ingredients need to then be place on the key points around the body..'_

He stopped reading and leaned back. The blood moon was in two months and he needed Zero's approval and he hadn't even seen the boy in days. How could he just ask the boy he enslaved to risk his life and become bound to his 'master'? He had only two months to figure it out.

Just then he heard his study door open and walking through the door way Kaname's Advisor and best friend walked in. Lukka was the only other person who knew of the taboo plan, if the Elder's knew Zero's life would be terminated.

The tall Red head walked over to the Brunette and layed down two more old books that looked like they were near falling apart. Looking back at the cluttered desk he addressed his friend.

" Did you talk to the old man?"

" I did My Lord, the Healer does not agree with the plan but swears utter most secrecy. He has served in your family since your grandfather. He is loyal." The Advisor reached in his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and layed it on the desk. " He also wrote down the needed items that you have to retrieve. You would want to get the items soon so they can be purified and readied."

"I haven't even talked to him yet." Kaname whispered and reached for the paper unfolding it.

Lukka pulled a nearby chair in front of the desk and sat down. He had bags under his eyes and it was obvious he had not slept in almost a week, his red hair in a big of a mess.

" I will need to leave soon some of these will be hard to obtain." Kaname looked up at his friend and read the list out loud.

"_holy water from the 1__st__ world church_

_ground blood rose_

_dragon's breath_

_werewolf sage_

_five blessed metals_

_gypsy resurrection candles _

_pure vampire blood"_

Kaname stopped and looked up at his Advisor. " Is that all?"

"Almost you forgot the last one on the list." Lukka looked down hiding his eyes.

The Vampire Lord glanced back down at the paper. " Is it really necessary?" The Advisor made no noise but nodded gently. Kaname sighed.

"_And true love."_

Kaname froze, he could get all the ingredients in time but not true love.

Zero was in the bathroom brushing his silver hair in the long mirror. He hadn't seen his master in a few nights and he was beginning to worry. The confusing message he got from Lukka had been running through his mind all week. _They were obviously up to something._

Zero didn't know what yet but he was positive Lukka would never hurt him and a part of him knew Kaname loved him. He hadn't seen much of either or this past week and he was left alone for the most parts.

The frail boy put down the brush and adjusted his collar that hung from his neck then walked back to the bedroom.

Zero gasped to his Master in the room taking his shoes off beside the bed. He hadn't heard him enter and as soon as it registered that his Lord was present the fear snaked up the Silver haired boys spine. _At this hour he was surely drunk._

Just as that thought crossed the smaller boys mind Kaname turned back to look at his pet. Zero held the gaze long enough to see his Master's eyes were clear and he was in fact not drunk.

With a sigh Zero walked over to his Master and picked up his shoes to put them away when cold hands gently grabbed the boy by the waist making the smaller boy gasp in surprise. Zero froze as the grip tightened and arms fully wrapped around his thin body. Kaname pulled the boy close to his chest and buried his tired face into Zero's shoulder.

Zero was confused but slowly relaxed in his Master's embrace. He dropped the shoes to the floor and without thinking laced his thin arms around the Brunette returning the hug.

Feeling Zero's arms around him Kaname opened his eyes and gently pulled away to look at the boy in his arms. As he looked at the Silver haired boy he noticed his beautiful light eyes and pale skin with soft pink lips. His red-brown eyes trailed down the boy gently.

Zero obviously not used to being treated so softly so he blushed and looked up at his Master.

Kaname couldn't help the smile that came to his stone face at that point and he quickly pressed his lips to Zero's and kissed him as gently as he could. Without hesitation the younger boy kissed back and parted his lips for his Master to explore.

Wasting no time Kaname slipped his tongue into the other boys mouth gently tasting him. He had never really kissed Zero, he has roughly and drunkenly made out with the boy by force but that was different. This kiss was slow and gentle and Kaname was trying his hardest to put as much emotion in to it as he could.

They kissed for a few more moments before Kaname pulled back to give his pet some air. Kaname picked Zero up and pushed him back on the big bed and the boy gasped and ran his fingers through the Brunette's hair.

Kaname brought his lips back down on Zero's and they kissed again, the kiss gradually growing more passionate and heated. Finally as Zero began to gasp for air Kaname released his lips and began to kiss down his jaw to his neck. He stopped when he got to the boys neck and noticed the collar was blocking the way. Without thinking he unlatched the collar and threw it to the floor.

Zero's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to question his Master but before he could Kaname began kissing down his neck again making the boy hold his breath.

He kissed down the boys chest and took one hand to gently tug on the boys nipples earning a sharp moan. Kaname kissed down the boys best to his hips. He looked and saw Zero's fully hard erection throbbing under his thin pajama pants.

Kaname couldn't remember a time where he saw the boy full hard and all of a sudden he wanted to make his pet feel amazing. Without pausing he pulled down the waist band of the pants and freed the other boy's hard cock.

Zero gasped against the cold air that rushed to his cock and he arched his back in surprise. His eyes went to the male hovering between his legs. His Master had never done any of this before and the boy was completely shocked by his change in mood but before he could really think about the situation the Brunette gently licked the head of his cock earning a strangled moan from Zero.

Kaname's own cock hardened at the sound of Zero moaning and he quickly wrapped his mouth around the head of his penis and started to suck it gently earning sharper and louder moans from the boy.

Kaname dipped his head lower to put more of the boy's cock in his mouth and what he couldn't fit he began to rub with his other hand.

Zero arched his back and dug his fingers into the bed sheets. His Master's mouth was warm and felt amazing. He felt the Brunette pick up his pace and suck his dick a bit faster but after a few more moments Zero couldn't hold it in and with a sharp moan he came in his Master's mouth.

Kaname's eyes shot open as his mouth was filled with his pets hot liquid and he pulled back in surprise. He had never done that before and didn't think his pet would cum so quickly. He swallowed the creamy liquid and looked up at the Silver haired boy who was blood red in the face and squirming.

"I am so sorry My Lord- I didn't know-" He spat out in a nervous mess.

"Its fine my love." Kaname crawled back up to Zero's face and kissed him gently.

He felt the boy relax under his kiss and he knew why the boy immediantly became fearful after his release. Kaname had trained his pet to ask for permission to cum and being allowed to cum in his Lords mouth shocked the boy.

As Kaname pulled away from the kiss he felt Zero's lips move into a smile, something he hadn't seen happen in awhile.

_**Hello- Like always please ignore any typos I type these in a hurry. Please leave a review and let me know what you think and how this story should go? Should Zero be with Kaname or Lukka?Mean Kaname vs Sweet kaname? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK~ Toodles**_


	7. Keys

Lukka reclined against a tall pillar on the front veranda of the castle. He stared out into the massive garden that lead down to the drive way. The night was warm and he scanned the garden slowly trying to gather his thoughts.

He had been in absolute misery for years but since he brought up the idea to his Lord his heart had been completely broken but he knew if he doesn't push for Kaname to mate Zero then Zero will surely die from the Cold Lord's abusive one night.

He couldn't allow Zero to continue living the way he was and although it broke his spirit the only way to save Zero was to push him closer to the Vampire they both served.

He was so wrapped up in thinking about Zero he didn't hear Kaname approach the veranda.

"Is everything ready?" Kaname was wearing his normal dress pants and perfectly tucked in button down shirt that he was adjusting as he walked.

"Yes My Lord, Everything is set up for you for you to collect the needed items. The old Healer left earlier to talk to other healers in the area."

Kaname nodded and a black carriage pulled up in the drive way and the pair turned and started walking off the veranda.

" I should only be gone a week at most, keep everything calm here?" It wasn't really a question Lukka knew that but he nodded and they crossed the garden. When Lukka didn't say anything Kaname went on.

" Most of the items can be collected simply all except the dragon's breath. There is only a rumor that a faith healer may still have some way up in the mountains." They reached the carriage and Lukka stepped up to open the door.

"There will be no trouble, you are a Pure Blood Lord. You will get everything smoothly." He flashed a fake smile at his Lord as he climbed in the carriage and closed the door behind him.

In moments the carriage was heading out of the castle gates and Lukka turned to head back inside.

xxxxxxxx

Zero was standing in the hallway connected to Kaname's private rooms and watched his Master leave and his Love return to the house.

Zero continued to stand there a minute and think about everything. Earlier today his Master was acting weird and it scared Zero but in a way thrilled him.

He blushed thinking back to how his Lord kissed him, it was the same way Lukka always had but not as passionate. And with his Lord's sudden departure he was unsure on how to feel about everything. His Lord's random act of love was completely out of character but then again these last few days have been out of balance aswell.

He needed answers and he knew Lukka would give him them but he would have to wait for the Advisor to come to him. If any of Kaname's spies saw Zero going to Lukka the Lord would surely know and all hell would break loose.

So the Silver haired boy sighed and returned back to his Master's room to further think about things and wait for his Secret Lover to meet him.

The rest of the night went as slow as it possibly could and the boy kept himself busy by showering and talking to Nino awhile when the girl brought him food and cleaned the room. As the sun was rising Zero finally felt restless and knowing his Master was away took it upon himself to try to find his own answers.

Zero quietly headed to Kaname's office, when he reached the door he found it was locked. The boy had only been in the room a few times over the years but knew if it was locked it was because his Master was hiding something. Surely there was a key.

He quickly returned to the room and stood in the center of the massive room trying to think. Zero had been all over this room and was not aware of any hiding places except Kaname's bed side table. Zero had never looked in there and knew he was not allowed. That's where his Master kept his more personal belongings and he had hardly even seen Kaname open the drawer. If the keys were anywhere they would be there.

Zero started shaking as he stepped slowly towards the small table. He reached the table and slowly opened the table drawer. Inside was a few small books and oils and trinkets. One by one Zero removed each item and placed it on the bed. After emptying the entire drawer Zero sighed, The keys were not there. Zero reached in the drawer one last time to feel around to see if he missed anything.

He ran his fingers along the bottom of the drawer and his finger tips ran across a invisible seam in the wood. Startled Zero pulled his hand back and leaned closer to the drawer looking inside further. There was definitely a hidden spot in the bottom of the table. Gently Zero reached back in the drawer and pushed his fingers against the seam in the wood and with a soft pop the hidden compartment popped open.

Zero reached into the small dark hidden space and felt cold metal touch his finger tips. He grabbed the unknown metal object and heard a clinging of keys. A wide smile spread across his face as he pulled out a set of keys.

xxxxxxx

The Vampire King was reclined back in the plush carriage seat heading to the next town to meet up with the his family's Healer and that towns Healer to get a better understanding of where each of the items were located.

He heard the thundering of the horse's feet outside and the dark night was comforting for him. His thoughts went to Zero.

He knew he was rushing the boy and knew his sudden acts were scaring him but he didn't know any other way to make the Silver haired boy fall in love with him before the blood moon.

He couldn't take his time, the next blood moon wouldn't be for some years and he didn't have that much time. He wanted to smother the boy in love to make him return it and Zero has indeed returned the Lord's kiss, which gave the Pure Blood hope.

Slowly his eyes drifted shut and sleep over took his exhausted body.

**xxxxxxx**

**Hello! I know I updated last night but the reviews I got were so mixed so I decided to kinda set the grounds usual ignore any typos I I am planning a upcoming full yaoi scene ( The first one so far yayyy) but I am torn between giving it to Kaname or Lukka? What do you think? Please review. Toodles**


	8. Keys (2)

The young boy stared at the set of keys in his hand and chewed on his lip for some minutes thinking. Surely his Master will know if he was in his study, Kaname knew everything. Well ..almost everything, Zero had a secret the Lord didn't know and that gave him the courage to make the decision to go snooping in his Master's office. He had to know what was going on.

Zero left his room and hurried towards the office. No one would be awake during the day so he knew he had time.

Zero stood in front of the office and looked down at the number of keys in his hand, they all looked the same. He picked one of the dull grey keys and slipped it in the door, as he turned the handle the Silver haired boy held his breath.

The door didn't open. With a soft sigh Zero removed the key and tried another, That one also didn't open the door. After trying three more keys Zero had became nervous, there was only one key left.

Just as Zero grabbed the last key on the ring a light flicked on at the end of the hall and footsteps started to approach. In a panic Zero jammed the key inside the key hole and started franticly jiggling the handle.

Just as the footsteps began to get louder the office door popped open and the thin boy silently slipped into the office shutting the door silently behind him.

Zero was in a cold sweat and plastered himself up against the study door listening as the footsteps passed down the hall. Zero stayed still for some minutes as his beating heat slowed finally after he was calm he looked around the dim room.

The room was plain with a large desk and old antique books lining all the walls. Zero made his way over to His Lord's large desk. It was oddly left a mess. Paper and books scattered everywhere in complete disorganization. Kaname was never messy and that only made the boy's suspicions grow.

Sinking into the oversized leather chair Zero began to shuffle through the papers. Nothing made sense; half of the papers were in old Latin and other various ancient languages. After sometime of shuffling through the papers Zero's attention layed on an old book that was open on the corner of the desk. It looked ready to fall apart if he touched it.

Zero slowly slid the tattered book in front of him and glanced down at the yellow thin pages. At the top of the page Zero read clear as day " Pure blood transition." Zero's world froze as he read down the yellow page. This couldn't be what Lukka had talked about. Kaname was planning on killing him, the realization was hitting the boy slowly as he read the page.

As Zero read down the page he began to shake and was completely oblivious to the presence that slipped through the door and was watching him. The words were making no sense to the boy but the gist was clear, he was going to die. Right before Zero could get to the procedure section a hand came out of nowhere and slammed the book closed.

" What are you doing?"

Xxxxx

Lukka grabbed the old book and held it to his chest as a wide eyed Zero stared up at him. He noted how pale Zero had gotten and how close to tears his lilac eyes seemed.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Lukka turned away with the book in hand.

" Give that back, I have the right to know what's going on." Zero stood up in a panic.

Lukka didn't look back but stood in the center of the room looking at the carpet.

" Its best if you don't know, nothing will change if you know. Just obey him."

Zero began to shake as he stepped around the desk.

"He is going to kill me and I am too obey him?! Why are you letting him do this?" Zero's voice was becoming frantic as his pitch rose higher than usual.

Lukka stood in silence as Zero stepped infront of the red head.

" I thought you loved me, you said you would protect me." Tears filled Zero's eyes and that brought Lukka's attention up from the floor.

" I do love you, I am protecting you. This is the only way to protect you." Lukka gripped the book to his chest as he stared at his Love. Without giving Zero time to explain Lukka continued.

" Kaname needs a Pureblood Mate and he has picked you, the Blood transition will kill you but you will be brought back as Pureblood. It will make you stronger and protect your life. It's the best I could do…" Lukka trailed off as his grip loosened on the book and his hand fell down to his side.

"I don't want him. What if it doesn't work?" Zero began to cry calmly as he looked down at the floor.

Lukka stepped closer to the boy and pulled him gently into his chest holding him tight.

" You don't have a choice, either you do it or wait till he kills you by accident." He stroked the younger boy's hair as Zero cried into the Red head's chest. Slowly everything was coming together.

" But what if it doesn't work?" Zero's sobs slowed as he clung to his lover waist.

" We don't know for sure, no one has attempted it in thousands of years. It's a well guarded spell." Lukka tilted the boys head up so that there face's were inches apart. " It's the only option, you have to try. I will do everything I can to make it work or I will meet you on the other side."

Zero nodded and reached up to tangle his fingers in the Advisor's hair.

"What about us?" Zero hardly whispered.

Lukka's face dropped and the pain was visible all over his face as he pulled the Silver haired boy closer.

"You need to try to love him, not for him but for you."

Zero bit his lip and stayed silent for a minute as everything hit him after awhile he nodded slowly.

" But not right now."

Zero got on his tippy toes and kissed the Taller male with so much passion it almost knocked them both over. Lukka dropped the book to the floor and fully wrapped his arms around his Love as there tongue swirled together and hot heat began to build between them.

_**Long time no talk. I am back and like usual spit this one out. How do you think this story is going? Please leave a review and leave me a message telling me what you think. I am open to requests and ideas to add/change the story don't be afraid to talk to me. LIKE USUAL please ignore any typos lo. This is the last chance to let me know: Zero or Lukka? Who will the yaoi scene go too? C; TTYL**_


End file.
